Timon and Pumbaa meet Digimon
by Disneydude94
Summary: Timon and Pumbaa had enter the Digi-World and they meet the Digi-Destined and their Digimon. They must protect the world from the forces of evil and save the digital world by using the champion levels. Get ready for the all new adventures with Timon, Pumbaa, Digi-Destined and their Digimon.
1. And so it begins

**Hi everybody. This is my first crossover FanFiction you've ever heard of. If you're done reading, please review with good comments.**

**I own nothing! They belong to their own property.**

**Please enjoy. :)**

* * *

Timon and Pumbaa meet Digimon

Chapter 1: And so it begins…..

[Scene opens on a shot of the Earth spinning in space. Title shows in 1999.]

Tai: That's home. Planet Earth. But I'm not sure that's where I am right now.

[Scene changes to an arid, desert-like landscape, barren except for a few stubborn green stalks.]

Tai: Okay, let me back up a little. It all began when the climate went completely out of control. The rainforest dried out, and other places got totally flooded with oceans like chocolate sauce.

[A coastal town is buried under a huge wave of light brown water. Then, on a street corner, people are huddling inside their winter coats.]

Tai: And get this: places that were normally blazing hot in the summer, got super cold.

[At the edge of a forest at the foot of towering mountains, tents are set up, and children stroll around them.]

Tai: At the time, I didn't know any of this was going on, because I was at camp. All of the other campers were, you know, goofing off and hanging out. Me? I was enjoying the summer sun while... uh, going over my multiplication tables.

[A young boy is lying on a tree branch, snoring. From the bright blue sky, a snowflake falls.]

Tai: That is, until it started to snow. In the middle of July! Totally freaky. And it gets weirder. You won't believe what happened to me and six other kids. Oh, by the way, my name's Tai.

[The screen indicates that the boy's full name is Taichi "TAI" Kamiya.]

Tai: This is Sora. She's okay, for a girl.

[The screen introduces Sora Takenouchi.]

Tai: And Matt. Matt's too cool. Just look at that haircut!

[The blonde-haired boy's name is Yamato "MATT" Ishida.]

Tai: And this little kid is Izzy. He should have gone to computer camp.

[The boy sitting inside with the laptop is Koushiro "IZZY" Izumi.]

Tai: That's Mimi. I bet you can guess her favorite color on the first try.

[A pretty girl wearing an outfit that is almost entirely pink is introduced as Mimi Tachikawa.]

Tai: T.K. is Matt's dopey little brother.

[A boy, younger than the others is on his knees in the grass. His name is Takeru "T.K." Takaishi.]

Tai: Oh, and this is Joe. But don't ever scare him. He'd probably wet his pants.

[A tall boy with glasses is named Joe Kido.]

Tai: So there we were at camp, when suddenly this huge blizzard came out of nowhere! Needless to say, the canoe races were canceled. So let's have toboggan races instead!

T.K.: I'm gonna build the biggest snowman!

Matt: Hey, T.K.! Be careful. Slow down!

Sora: Brrr! It is freezing. And I didn't bring a jacket.

Joe: Man! I was worried I'd catch a summer cold. But this is even worse!

Mimi: Ahh! Wow! Why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots?

[As the other kids run outside to play, Izzy is in the cabin fiddling with his laptop.]

Izzy: Still not working. Bummer. This storm's making a mess of my infrared internet connection.

Tai: Hey, what's your name...Izzy! Come on out here, you gotta see this!

[A dramatic light show is playing out across the sky. The kids sigh in awe.]

Mimi: It's beautiful. Magical even.

Tai: Yeah.

Izzy: Yeah, but what is it?

Sora: Maybe an aurora?

Izzy: You mean Aurora Borealis? The northern lights? That's impossible. You see that's in Alaska. We're way too far south.

Sora: Tell that to the snow.

Joe: I really think we ought to get back inside before we all come down with pneumonia.

Matt: And miss this? The sky is like, short-circuiting!

Tai: Hey, what's that?

[A circle of green light appears in the sky, then shoots out beams of light at each of the seven children. They gasp as the beams come right for them.]

Mimi: Do you think we need sunscreen?

[The beams of light land with explosions of snow at their feet.]

Sora: Everyone, are you alright?

Matt: We're still here.

Mimi: That was scary.

Joe: What- What was it?

Izzy: Meteors? Okay, so it's not meteors.

[From the holes the beams dug in the snow, objects surrounded in light float up to each of the children. They each grab one out of the air and look at the devices now in their hands.]

Sora: What are these?

Izzy: My guess is some sort of miniature remote digital apparatus.

Joe: No instructions?

Tai: Forget the instructions, SURF'S UP!

[Out of nowhere, a huge wave swells over their heads. The wall of water picks them up, and sends them down a seemingly endless hole, lights of every color flashing as they fall, screaming.]

Mimi: I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE GONE TO CHEERLEADING CAMP!

[Meanwhile in a safari, it shows a meerkat and warthog are sitting outside from their house introduce as Timon and Pumbaa.]

Timon: (sigh) Sunny day.

Pumbaa: I love the smell of summer.

Timon: Yeah, me too.

[He hears his stomach growling and they open their eyes.]

Pumbaa: Sorry.

Timon: (chuckled) That wasn't you Pumbaa, that's your stomach.

Pumbaa: Oh, right.

[They got up to get stretched]

Pumbaa: So uh, where do we start?

Timon: I don't know. You're telling me.

[Pumbaa looked around to see a spot where the bugs are until they found rock.]

Pumbaa: Look what I've found?

Timon: Under a rock. Perfect!

[They ran to the rock and he lifted up when there's bugs everywhere. Timon grab the bugs while Pumbaa pick up two coconuts to share each other.]

Timon: Let's dig in.

[They give a toast and started to drink the coconuts and they began to eat bugs. Suddenly, he saw a mail box that was full.]

Pumbaa: Hey look, our mails been delivered!

Timon: Oh finally, I've been waiting for long time for this to get something what we want.

[He open the mailbox to take the mails and bring it inside to their house. They enter the room and and sitting down on the couch to open envelope.]

Pumbaa: I wonder what's inside?

Timon: Who knows. Maybe it's only an envelope.

[He open the envelope and taking out a letter. Then he notice something and he reads the letter.]

Timon: What's this? "Congratulations! You have won a brand new video game where you can play with your friends and family to a "Digital World". Please enjoy." Digital World? Never heard of that game before.

Pumbaa: Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! We get to play a video game!

Timon: Hold your horses Pumbaa. We have plenty of games here, well sort of….

Pumbaa: Let's hook it up on computer.

Timon: Ok, if you say so.

[He took out the disc and put it inside the computer to install it. Timon is sitting on the chair while Pumbaa was bouncing exciting.]

Pumbaa: Is it loading? Is it loading?

Timon: Pumbaa, will you please calm down!

Pumbaa: Sorry.

Timon: It take some time to downloading. What could happen?

[Suddenly they hear a rumble and he looked at him]

Timon: Tell me that was your stomach?

Pumbaa: It's not me Timon.

[They hear a rumble again and they notice it was thunder.]

Timon: Oh great, there goes our sunny day.

Pumbaa: That doesn't sound good.

Timon: Be right back and don't touch anything when I get back.

Pumbaa: Okay.

[He got out from chair and look outside to see thunder until the lightning bolt strike the antenna while he covered his eyes. When it stopped, he notice the storm has stopped and looked at the antenna.]

Timon: Strange, but scary.

[He went back inside to see computer was successfully installed while Pumbaa was playing a yo-yo.]

Pumbaa: What was that?

Timon: It's just a lightning bolt that just strike our antenna.

Pumbaa: Was it that bad?

Timon: I don't know, but this weather is totally weird.

[Suddenly they hear a beeping sound and they looked at it when something was wrong with the computer. He glared at him]

Timon: Pumbaa, what did you do?

Pumbaa: It wasn't me! Really!

Timon: If it wasn't you, then who's messing with my stuff?

[They hear an electric sound on the computer and it became brighter.]

Timon: What the….

[An electric wave picks them up and ending up sucking to their computer and sends them down to a black hole screaming. Much later, an unconcious Tai hears a voice calling to him.]

Koromon: Tai. Yoo-hoo, Tai.

Tai: Yeah, I'm okay...

[Tai opens his eyes to see a head with large eyes, long ears and jagged teeth sitting on his chest. He blinks at the creature, then yells, throwing himself away from it.]

Tai: That is the last time I eat camp food!

Koromon: Hey, you don't need to be afraid of me. I'm your friend, I'm your friend, I'm your friend!

[The creature bounces up and down happily.]

Tai: Just what are you? Have you had your rabies shots?

Koromon: Everything's gonna be alright now, Tai. I've been waiting for you.

Tai: Waiting for me?

Koromon: My name's Koromon. And we're partners!

Tai: Koromon? That means... talking head?

Koromon: Hmm. (DA) It means brave little warrior. And don't forget it, Tai!

Tai: So what did you mean you've been waiting for me? And how did you know my name?

Izzy: Tai?

Tai: Hmm? Izzy, that you?

Izzy: It's me. And I've got this little pink thing following me everywhere.

Motimon: It is me, Motimon, at your service. Anybody want lunch?

Tai: Another one? What are they?

Motimon: Oh, allow me to introduce myself. My friends call me (DA) Motimon. Everyone does, actually.

Izzy: I believe those miniature remote digital gadgets have taken on an actual lifeform. I don't remember anything like this in the camp brochure.

Tai: Y'think? It's weird.

[Suddenly they hear a bush sound.]

Tai: What was that?

Izzy: Could it be another one?

Motimon: I wonder what it is?

[They were watching the bush until they see Timon popping out from the bushes along with Pumbaa.]

Timon: Ugh, my head.

[He looked at them as they looked at them blinking.]

Koromon: Hi there.

[Timon and Pumbaa jumped with surprised}

Timon: Who are you and where'd you come from?

Tai: They can talk?

Pumbaa: Of course we can talk. What else they can?

Izzy: Are you one of them?

Timon: (chuckled) You have no idea who we are, but I'm a meerkat.

Pumbaa: And I'm a warthog.

Motimon: You're not from here, are you?

Timon: Nope. We are from Africa.

Tai: Hmm, if you're from Africa, then that means…

Pumbaa: Is something wrong?

Tai: Oh, it's nothing.

Timon: What are you two doing out here with those weird creatures?

Izzy: It's long story. Honestly.

Pumbaa: They look kinda cute, were they?

Motimon: Why thank you Mr. Pig.

Pumbaa: You're very welcome.

Timon: What is this place with polka dots anyway?

Izzy: The vegetation is lush, but the soil appears rather common.

Motimon: Nothing is common in DigiWorld.

Timon: Come again?

Koromon: That's right, Tai. You're in the DigiWorld!

Tai: And just where is the DigiWorld?

Pumbaa: Oh, I remember that game we use to have until the lightning bolt just strike our antenna and we were sucked in to our computer.

Timon: WHAT?!

Tai: What video game?

Izzy: I don't care so much about where it is. I wanna know what it is!

Tai: Guess I'll just take a look around for myself.

[Tai climbs a tree and peers around with a telescope from his pocket.]

Tai: The ocean? What's that doing there? Our campsite was nowhere near the ocean! And I sure don't remember those mountains. Hmmm. Something tells me a compass isn't gonna help much.

Koromon: Hey, Tai. What do you see?

Tai: Nothing I recognize. Huh? Wait, what's that? [Through his lens, Tai spots a flying red insect monster, screeching as it flies toward them.]

Tai: Look at that. It's some sort of giant red beetle! And it's flying right at us!

[The beetle monster swoops at the tree where Tai and Koromon are sitting, and takes the whole top of it off as it passes.]

Motimon: I can't watch. That is one seriously bad digimon, even when he's in a good mood!

Izzy: That's just great.

Timon: What the heck is that thing?!

Koromon: Watch out! (DA) His name is Kuwagamon. He's an insectoid digimon. Vicious and ruthless, with teeth like knives and scissor hands that can chop through anything!

Tai: Well, he's a gardener!

[With the Kuwagamon flying at the tree Tai is in, Koromon leaps off the branch toward the monster, blowing bubbles that annoy the much larger digimon just enough to make him miss Tai, merely knocking him to the ground. Izzy rushes up to Tai.]

Izzy: Tai, you okay?

Tai: Well, I have had better days.

[Koromon falls from the sky and crashes to the ground.]

Tai: Little guy! You should pick on bugs your own size! What's your name? Koromon?

Koromon: That's me.

Tai: You're pretty brave. For a little guy. I'm impressed.

Koromon: It was nothing.

Izzy: Ah, Tai, he's heading this way again!

Pumbaa: RUN FOR IT!

Motimon: Oh dear, oh dear! Quickly, everyone, this way.

Tai: Come on!

Motimon: Hurry up! For having two long legs, you boys are awfully slow! Inside this tree!

[Motimon jumps into a nearby tree, disappearing from sight. Timon, Pumbaa, Izzy, and Tai, holding Koromon, stare, then jump in after him. Inside the tree are smooth, rounded walls of metal all the way to the top, where the blue sky is visible.]

Izzy: Whoa... What kind of tree is this?

Motimon: It's a hiding tree, silly.

Koromon: Quiet now. Don't make a sound.

Pumbaa: Is he gone?

[Finally, the monster's shrieking subsides, and from outside the tree, they hear a different voice.]

Sora: All clear! No need to hide anymore.

Tai: Sora!

Sora: You can come out now.

Tai: Uh, we were just planning the trap we were gonna set for that big bug. Huh?

Timon: What's that?

[Beside Sora is another little pink ball, this one with numerous legs and what looks like flower petals on top of its head.]

Yokomon: I am enchanted to meet you, friends of Sora. Welcome.

Sora: (DA) Tai, Izzy, meet Yokomon. My own personal something-or-other.

Tai: Looks kinda like a radish.

Izzy: Must be another one of them. Like the other... whatever they are.

[As they watch, a four-legged light pink creature runs in front of them.]

Izzy: They're popping up everywhere.

Pumbaa: Aww, it's so cute.

Tokomon: (DA) Hello, I am Tokomon. Hey, T.K., over here!

T.K.: Coming! Tokomon, there you are!

[Laughing, T.K. comes running out of the bushes to Tokomon, followed by Matt, who is holding an orange, legless creature with a long horn on its head.]

Matt: T.K.!

Tai: Hey, Matt, you too?

Matt: Yeah, I'm here too.

Tai: No, I meant that! Under your arm!

Matt: Oh, this guy? Yeah, well...

Tsunomon: Hello. You appear pleasant. (DA) Tsunomon is my name and I am quite pleased to meet you.

[T.K. and Tokomon are clearly already quite fond of each other. They are laughing and hugging, when from the bushes around them, they can hear Joe screaming. Then he appears, running out of the forest, followed by a flying creature that vaguely resembled a seal, only with two flippers, and a bright orange lock of hair.]

Joe: Help! Ahhhh!

Tai: Joe?

Joe: Help me! This thing, this thing... It won't leave me alone!

Bukamon: Hey, who're you calling a thing? I'm no stuffed animal. (DA) The name is Bukamon.

[Joe screams some more as Bukamon, perched on his shoulder, laughs.]

Joe: Wha- What's wrong with you guys? Don't you see this creature hanging off me? And those creatures standing right there? They're- They're everywhere! What are they?

All six digimon: We're digimon. Digital monsters.

Tai: Digital monsters?

All six digimon: Yeah, digimon.

Pumbaa: Digimon?

Koromon: We're not just digital monsters. We're much more than that. We're... kinda cute.

Tsunomon: And very loyal.

Yokomon: With beautiful hair.

Motimon: Or maybe no hair at all.

Bukamon: We can be funny. Ha!

Tokomon: And adorable.

Timon: Well it's really nice to meet you all. I'm Timon and this is my best friend Pumbaa.

Pumbaa: Please to meet your acquaintance.

Tai: It's a pleasure to meet each of you. My name's Tai, and these are my friends from camp. I'd like you to meet Sora.

Sora: Nice place you got here. Except the bugs.

Tai: And the self-proclaimed cool one over there is Matt.

Matt: No autographs, please.

Tai: And this is Joe.

Joe: I'd shake hands, if you had any.

Tai: Izzy here's our computer expert.

Izzy: Do you have interent access?

Tai: And last but not least, this little guy is...

T.K.: T.K. Call me T.K. And I'm not as small as I look.

Tai: There now. Is that everybody?

Sora: Hey, what happened to that girl with the funny pink hat?

Tai: Now, now. Her name is Mimi.

Izzy: Well, perhaps she's off picking flowers, or going on a nature hike.

Timon: So that's make seven kids, huh?

Pumbaa: "Digimon and the Seven Kids".

Timon: Well close enough.

Mimi: Aah! Somebody help me!

Timon: What was that?

Tai: Come on!

Izzy: Okay, so she's not picking flowers.

Tai: Mimi, where are you?

[The group runs into a clearing in time to see Mimi run into it from the other side, screaming, and followed by a leafy-looking digimon with four short legs.]

Sora: There she is!

Tai: Mimi, it's okay!

[Tai and the others stop short when they realize that Mimi isn't running from the small digimon with her, but from the giant red beetle that is coming out of the forest after her.]

Tai: It's that big bug again!

[The Kuwagamon dives low over them once, then flies off. Mimi is kneeling on the ground, and next to her is her digimon.

Tanemon: Mimi, are you alright?

Mimi: I think so.

Tanemon: (DA) Don't worry. Tanemon's here to protect you.

Sora: It's okay now.

Mimi: Oh, Sora!

Timon: So let me get this straight. You know her, she knows you. They know you. WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!

Tai: Watch it, here he comes!

Sora: Run!

[The Kuwagamon flies behind the fleeing animals, kids, and digimon, tearing up treetops, and shrieking as he goes.]

Matt: Down!

[Everyone hits the ground, and the flying beetle swoops, but misses them.]

Joe: Will this nightmare never end? My mom is gonna want a complete and total refund!

Tanemon: Here he comes again!

Tai: Okay, that does it! No more running away!

Sora: What else can we do?

Matt: She's right. There's no way we can fight that thing.

Izzy: And not win, anyway.

Timon: Must go faster! Must go faster!

[The group continues running, until the path they are on leads to a cliff. They stop short.]

Timon: Oh no, it's a dead end!

Pumbaa: We're trap!

Matt: Great. Anybody bring a helicopter?

[Tai goes to the edge and looks down.]

Sora: Be careful, Tai!

Tai: There's no way down. We're going to have to find another way.

Sora: "Another way..." where?

Pumbaa: There is no another way!

[Suddenly, the Kuwagamon bursts from the bushes behind them, and soars out over the cliff, turning back for another swipe.]

Sora: Watch out, Tai!

Koromon: Here I go!

[Tai runs from the monster, and Koromon leaps over him to face the attacking insect. He blows some bubbles at it, but Kuwagamon is barely bothered by them.]

Tai: Not again!

Yokomon: Digimon, attack!

[All of the kids' digimon leap into the air, blowing bubbles in the Kuwagamon's face. The flying creature is blinded, and crashes into a stand of forest trees.]

Sora: Yokomon!

[All of the digimon are lying on the rock of the cliff, eyes closed.]

Sora: Yokomon!

Tai: Koromon! Are you crazy!? Why'd you do it!?

Koromon: Sorry... It's just... I'm trying to make a good impression...

Tai: Crazy guy...

[All the kids run up to their injured digimon while Timon and Pumbaa shocked.]

Timon: This is bad, real bad.

Pumbaa: I hope they're okay.

Sora: Yokomon...

Mimi: Tanemon, speak to me.

Izzy: They must be programmed for courage...

T.K.: Tokomon, what's wrong?

Matt: Hey, Tsunomon, wake up!

Joe: Bukamon, wake up! Huh!? Oh, no!

[From the forest, they hear the screech of the Kuwagamon again. It emerges from the trees, clashing its pincers.]

Matt: Get back!

Sora: I was hoping we'd seen the last of him.

Tai: Me too! I guess he had other plans, huh?

Matt: Ugh... I knew I should've brought my bug spray...

Pumbaa: That doesn't look good Timon.

Timon: I have a bad feeling about this.

Tai: Okay, get ready to run!

Koromon: No, we fight! That's right! It's the only way! Stand and fight!

Tai: Give it up! Will ya!?

Motimon: No! Koromon's right! It's time that we showed what we're made of!

Izzy: No! Don't!

Yokomon: They're right!

Sora: No way! It's hopeless! You're no match for him, Yokomon!

Tsunomon: We can do it! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!

Tokomon: Yes! We can do it! We can do it!

Bukamon: Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!

Mimi: Tanemon!? You too!?

Tanemon: Uh-huh!

Timon: Wait, you're going out there and fight!?

Koromon: I'm sorry, Tai! Let's go!

[All the digimon fly from the kids' arms and rush for the Kuwagamon.]

Koromon: Come on, Digimon!

Sora: It's useless! Yokomon!

Izzy: Don't go! Motimon!

Matt: No! Wait! Don't do it, Tsunomon!

T.K.: Don't go!

Tokomon: Eaaaah!

Joe: Turn around! Come back, Bukamon!

Mimi: Tanemon! Be careful!

Tai: No! Don't! Koromon! Come back!

Timon: Hey, wait!

Pumbaa: What are you doing?!

[As the digimon rush at the giant monster, the kids' digital gadgets glow. A spiral forms in the air, and beams of light come down to land on the digimon.]

Koromon: Koromon, digvolve to... Agumon!

Yokomon: Yokomon digivolve to... Biyomon!

Motimon: Motimon digivolve to... Tentomon!

Tsunomon: Tsunomon digivolve to... Gabumon!

Tokomon: Tokomon digivolve to... Patamon!

Bukamon: Bukamon digivolve to... Gomamon!

Tanemon: Tanemon digivolve to... Palmon!

[Suddenly, in the place of the tiny friends the kids had met, were larger, more grown-up looking digimon.]

Sora: What in the- Look at them! What's happened to the little guys?

Timon: Oh…my…gosh.

Tai: They're… bigger.

[The seven digimon leap at the Kuwagamon, but are easily thrown to the ground.]

Agumon: Alright, then, you asked for it!

Palmon: Poison Ivy!

[Long vines spring from Palmon's hands, wrapping themselves around the insect digimon, making it unable to fly away.]

Patamon: Boom Bubble!

Tentomon: Super Shocker!

[Patamon's blasting bubble, and Tentomon's shock of electricity make Kuwagamon step back. When he puts down his foot, Gomamon is underneath, causing the beetle digimon to fall to his knees.]

Agumon: Stand back, everyone! Pepper breath!

Gabumon: Blue Blaster!

Biyomon: Spiral Twister!

[Agumon's fireball, Gabumon's blast of blue energy, and Biyomon's whirlwind hit Kuwagamon dead-on, enraging him.]

Agumon: Now, all together!

[The combined force of the seven smaller digimons' attacks are enough to defeat Kuwagamon, who falls backward into the forest. The kids look on, amazed.]

Izzy: They made vapor-ware out of him.

Tai: Amazing!

Agumon: Told you we could do it!

[The digimon run, smiling, back to the kids, who laugh with joy.]

Tai: Koromon, or Agumon, or whoever you are! You did it, you did it, you did it!

Tentomon: How about that Super Shocker? Pretty "wizarred", huh?

Pumbaa: That was amazing!

Timon: I didn't know you could do that!

[From within the forest, the Kuwagamon screams.]

Sora: Watch out!

Tai: Huh?

[Tai and Agumon run back to the others as Kuwagamon buries his pincers in the ground where they had been standing.]

Pumbaa: Uh oh.

Tai: I guess we celebrated too soon!

[The ground cracks where Kuwagamon's pincers are embedded in the rock, and the edge of the cliff, with two mammals, the kids, and their digimon on it, breaks off and begins to fall. The group tumbles down toward the valley below.]

Tai: So, just when we made some pretty cool friends, we all take a plunge. Never to see each other again? I don't think so. But find out for yourself next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**The Lion King (c) Disney**

**Digimon (c) Toei Animation**


	2. The Birth of Greymon

**Here's chapter 2 for another adventure. Please review and enjoy.**

* * *

Timon and Pumbaa meet Digimon

Chapter 2: The Birth of Greymon

Tai: So let me bring you up to speed. Me and the other six kids were kicking back at summer camp when a freak snowstorm hits. We find these digivices and bam! The next thing you know we're transported to this whacked out island. One by one, we make friends with these creatures who are known as digital monsters, or digimon. Later we met two talking African animals between a meerkat and a warthog is Timon and Pumbaa. Everything was cool until Kuwagamon showed up. Our new friends somehow digivolved into bigger digimon and scared him off. Or so we thought. Talk about your cliffhangers!

[Timon, Pumbaa, the kids, and their digimon are falling from the cliff through the air.]

Biyomon: Sora!

Tentomon: Izzy!

Patamon: T.K.!

[The three flying digimon desperately grab onto their human friends and fly hard to keep them from falling, but the combined weight is too much, and they all continue falling. Palmon, holding tightly to Mimi, whips out a Poison Ivy attack, clinging to a rock jutting from the cliff face. The rock comes loose from the wall, and follows Palmon and Mimi as they fall. Gomamon and Joe are the first to hit the water below.]

Gomamon: Fish net!

[Around Gomamon, hundreds of fish surface and swim together, forming a floating raft which picks Joe out of the water and catches the others as they land.]

Tai: Wow. This is some ride.

Matt: What? Hey, look out!

[From far above them, the Kuwagamon falls from the cliff as well, and takes a large part of the rocky edge with him. Timon, Pumbaa, and the kids scream as the boulders and the larger digimon fall toward them.]

Gomamon: Look out!

[The fish raft moves faster, and the beetle monster and the boulders splash into the water behind them. The impact sends huge waves at the raft, and Timon, Pumbaa, the kids and their digimon hang on, screaming. The group rests on the beach, safe at last. Timon pulled out a fish from his head and throws it back to the water.]

Timon: Remind me to get some towels here.

Matt: I knew we'd be okay. I wasn't worried.

Joe: Well, what was that? A floating fish market?

Gomamon: Lucky for us, those fish were having a school reunion. Ha ha! I'm kidding. Those fish are good friends of mine, and I just asked them for a lift.

Joe: And all these years I thought I was allergic to seafood! Thank you! Uh, I guess it's not Bukamon?

Gomamon: Gomamon, now.

Joe: Gomamon, hmm.

T.K.: And I guess that you're not Tokomon, are you?

Patamon: Mm mm! Now I'm Patamon.

Agumon: It's all because we digivolved.

Tai: I don't think that word's in my dictionary.

Pumbaa: So does this mean you're different?

Agumon: Mm hm.

Izzy: So digivolving is what happens when they advance to the next level and become more powerful than before.

Tentomon: Right! All of us digivolved. I went from Motimon to Tentomon.

Biyomon: I digivolved from Yokomon to Biyomon.

Gabumon: First, I was Tsunomon, then Gabumon.

Palmon: And I changed from Tanemon to Palmon.

Agumon: And me, I was Koromon. I digivolved into Agumon.

Tai: Mmm hmmm. When you digivolved, you certainly got way bigger. Does this mean you're something different now, or are you still digimon?

Agumon: Digimon. But I needed your help, Tai.

Tai: Me? For what?

Agumon: You see, digivolving is a very difficult process. In order to be successful, I had to share your energy.

Tai: Really?

Sora: I guess you guys don't run on batteries.

Biyomon: Sure don't.

Izzy: But how do you access my energy?

Tentomon: Even we don't know everything.

Palmon: Thanks for my magical power!

Mimi: The whole thing makes my head spinny.

T.K.: So, I help you change! That is so cool!

Patamon: Yep, sure is.

Joe: My folks warned me about strangers.

Gomamon: I'm not a stranger, Joe. I'm your friend for life!

Joe: Hm.

Timon: So if you change bigger, then you guys are like a dinosaur, bird, bug, plant, seal, and weird creatures?

Matt: Okay, come on! What are we going to do?

Joe: If only there was a payphone nearby. We could call the police, or fire department, or my mother.

Tai: But we don't even know where we are!

Sora: But we know where we started. Up there on that mountain!

Matt: I say we forget about going back and explore around here.

Joe: I'm not exploring anywhere. I say we stay right where we are.

Matt: Yeah, let's wait for that giant bug to come get us. We need to find a road leading someplace to get away from here!

Izzy: Matt's right. But without a compass, we don't even know which way is north.

Tentomon: Wait, I do.

Izzy: Well, which way is it?

Tentomon: It's the opposite of south.

Izzy: Uh.

Joe: I shouldn't wear these pants. They ride up when I do a lot of walking.

Sora: Y'know, if we could get back to where we were before, we might at least find some clues as to why we're here in this place.

Pumbaa: Is it because our game has been setup?

Timon: No. They just got here way before us.

Pumbaa: Oh. I wonder where the other monsters might be.

Mimi: Wait, are there more monsters around like that big flying beetle?

Palmon: Yes indeedy!

Mimi: Ick!

Matt: Those monsters don't scare me!

Timon: Hey! I ain't afraid of monsters!

Pumbaa: But they might eat us. Do they?

Timon: Not another word.

Pumbaa: Sorry.

Tai: Are there any humans?

Agumon: Humans? Others like you?

Tai: Mmm hmmm.

Agumon: You're the first ever. There's never been anything but digimon.

Tai: So, okay. You're all digimon. But what about these monsters? They're all digimon, too?

Sora: It's creepy. And dangerous. And what happens when it gets dark?

Matt: Who says it ever gets dark here?

Timon: Don't you worry kids. Your digimon partners are here to protect you.

Pumbaa: You know what he says," you gotta put your behind in your past"…

Timon: No, no, no! Immature! Lie down before you hurt yourself.

[Pumbaa lie down upside down very quickly with cartoon sound.]

Timon: It's "you gotta put your past behind you". Bad things happen and you can't do anything about it, right?

Tai: I really appreciated, but we can handle it from here.

Timon: Then maybe you need a new lesson. Repeat after me. (Ahem) Hakuna Matata.

Tai: What?

Tentomon: Harpoon a tomato?

Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata. It means "no worries".

All: Oh.

Timon: _Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase!_

Pumbaa: _Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze!_

Timon: _It means no worries, for the rest of your days._

Both: _It's our problem free philosophy._

Timon: _Hakuna Matata!_

Sora: Hakuna Matata?

Pumbaa: Yeah, it's our motto.

Izzy: What's a motto?

Timon: Nothing. What's a-motto with you? [laughs] Take Pumbaa here.

_Why, when he was a young warthog..._

Pumbaa: _When I was a young warthooooooooog!_

Timon: Very nice.

Pumbaa: Thanks.

Timon: _He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal_

_He could clear the Savannah after every meal_

Pumbaa: _I'm a sensitive soul_

_Though I seem thick-skinned_

_And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind_

_And oh, the shame!_

Timon: He was ashamed!

Pumbaa: _Thought of changing my name!_

Timon: Oh, what's in a name!

Pumbaa: _And I got downhearted_

Timon: How did you feel?

Pumbaa: _Everytime that I..._

Timon: Hey! Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids!

Pumbaa: Oh, sorry.

Both: _Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase!_

_Hakuna Matata ain't no passing craze._

Timon: _It means no worries for the rest of your days._

Both: _It's our problem free. Philosophy!_

Timon: _Hakuna Matata!_

Both: Hakuna Matata! Timon and Pumbaa! Hakuna Matata!

Tai: It means no worries…

Timon: No worries!

Tai: For the rest of your day.

Timon: Yeah, sing it kid!

All: _It's our problem free. Philosophy!_

Timon: _Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata! Yeah!_

[The kids and their digimon applauding at them.]

Matt: Man , that was amazing!

Palmon: I didn't know you could sing a song.

Timon: Well, it's a long story….

Pumbaa: What do you think of our motto?

Sora: I have to admit, but it looks great.

Biyomon: I guess it wasn't so bad after all.

Izzy: That phenomenon would be unnatural.

Joe: And you call this natural?

Tai: Well, we're not going to find out anything by sitting around here.

[Tai starts walking, followed by Agumon.]

Matt: Where do you think you're going?

Tai: Up on that cliff. That's where I saw the ocean.

Matt: The ocean?

Tai: Yep. There might be a boat or something.

Matt: Let's waterski home.

Sora: Ugh, funny.

Timon: Well let's hit the road, shall we.

Pumbaa: Lead the way.

Joe: At a time like this, I think we'd be far better off just to find a cave and hide. We keep our eyes open, and when a camp counselor comes-

Gomamon: Hey, Joe! Everyone's leaving us!

[Joe opens his eyes to see the others walking down the beach, and runs to catch up.]

Joe: Wait for me!

[Timon, Pumbaa, the kids and their digimon are now walking along a riverbank, with green trees to their right, and Gomamon swimming in the water to their left.]

Sora: These trees are beautiful.

Izzy: Yeah, they're really different. And I just thought they were sub-tropical.

Joe: Whatever they are, they're aggravating my hay fever.

Matt: Hey, Joe. Is there anything you don't complain about?

[Gabumon laughs quietly.]

Izzy: Digital monsters. Exactly who came up with that name, anyhow?

Tentomon: Just call us digimon. We like that.

Izzy: I only ask because your composition isn't at all machine-like.

Tentomon: Oh, really?

[Tentomon creates a ball of electrical energy between his wings, causing Izzy to hold his hands up in front of his head in defense.]

Izzy: Hey! Watch it!

T.K.: So, Patamon, can you really fly?

Patamon: Of course!

[Patamon lifts himself into the air, eyes closed tightly, as he flaps his little wings with all his might. Still, T.K.'s walking pace leaves him struggling to catch up.]

T.K.: Wow, that's cool, but you're going the wrong way.

Biyomon: I'm faster than that. Watch!

[Biyomon and Patamon race each other, as T.K. and Sora pass them on foot.]

Sora: Wouldn't it be faster to walk? Huh?

Mimi: Palmon, I've been meaning to ask, who does your hair?

Palmon: It's natural. I wake up in the morning like this.

Mimi: Wow! Maybe you could let me work with it!

Palmon: Do you think you put too much emphasis on appearance?

Mimi: Well, honestly, I've never really thought about it.

Palmon: Honestly, I kinda like my hair the way it is.

Tai: Once I get back, this is gonna make one great story.

Agumon: Yep.

Tai: But, of course not a single soul will ever believe me.

Izzy: That Kuwagamon back there... he was huge.

Tentomon: And he's not the only one.

Gabumon: Ahh, nothing like the ocean.

Gomamon: Ahh haa! Everybody in the water!

T.K.: Hey, let's build a giant sandcastle!

Mimi: Oh, I forgot my bathing suit.

Timon: Man, I've always wanted to go out for swim.

Pumbaa: Me too.

Matt: Wait a minute, listen! What's that?

[The group hears a ringing sound, and they look around for the source.]

Tai: A phone!

Sora: Either that or we're all hearing things.

[Sure enough, sitting along the beach is a row of evenly spaced telephone booths, looking quite out of place. The kids run up to them.]

Joe: I told you! All we needed was a phone! We're saved!

[Just as Tai opens the door to the first booth, the ringing suddenly stops.]

Agumon: Why'd it stop ringing, Tai?

Tai: Wrong number?

Sora: Well, that's bizarre.

Izzy: My theory is aliens. They've set these phone booths out as a trap.

Matt: If we can find a place that delivers, let's order pizza!

Mimi: Whatever you get, no anchovies for me.

Sora: The question is, what are these doing here at the beach?

Joe: So people can call their parents for a ride home!

Gomamon: Parents? What exactly is a parents?

Joe: That's it. I'm outta here.

Pumbaa: A parents is where they have mom and dad for family.

Timon: So you do have a family, am I right?

Tai: Does anybody have any loose change?

Izzy: Why?

Tai: Obviously, I'm gonna make a phone call to get some help.

Izzy: Ah, use my phone card. The aliens can bill me. Here.

T.K.: Maybe there's a quarter in one of the slots!

Mimi: I'm calling Daddy!

[T.K. and Mimi run to the phones as Tai inserts the card in his phone.]

Izzy: I'm hooking up to the internet.

Matt: I'm calling collect.

Sora: Dibs on booth four!

Joe: Hey guys, wait for me! Come on!

Tai: Hello? Hey Mom, it's me!

Operator: At the tone the time will be exactly forty-five miles per hour. And ninety seconds.

Tai: Something's wrong, or Mom's flipped.

[Mimi listens to her telephone as Palmon watches.]

Operator: Tomorrow's forecast calls for clear skies with occasional ice cream.

Mimi: What do you wear for that?

[Matt and T.K. listen to the operator in the next booth over.]

Operator: This number only exists in your imagination. Please hang up and don't call back.

Matt: What planet did I dial?

Timon: I better go call Rafiki.

[Timon and Pumbaa went to the phone to dial the numbers and listen to their phone.]

Operator: We're sorry. The telephone is not available. Please try again.

Pumbaa: What did it say?

Timon: Nothing.

Izzy: I'm telling you. It's a twisted alien joke.

Tentomon: Why don't you try that one over there?

Biyomon: I don't think it's any better.

Operator: No telephones are working in your service area. Hang up and have a nice day.

[Sora hangs up her receiver and crosses her arms.]

Sora: Huh.

Tai: Any luck?

Sora: No.

Tai: Weird. I got a strange feeling about this.

Joe: Maybe this one will.

Operator: To leave a message, press one now. To leave a fingerprint, press two now. Fifteen dollars for the next three minutes.

Joe: Okay. Next one.

[The others are relaxing on the beach, watching Joe continue to try the phone.]

Izzy: Very curious. Does Joe always behave like this?

Tai: Every single day.

Matt: No matter what number, or how many times he dials, those phones aren't gonna work!

Tai: Well, I'm gonna keep searching for a boat or something.

Matt: Hey, wait a minute! Even though we can't call out of here, there's always a chance someone else might be able to call in to us.

Tai: It's a waste of time doing nothing but sitting here.

Matt: I'm going to stay here for a little while and see if anyone calls. Besides, everyone could use a little rest.

[Tai looks over to where T.K., Mimi, Palmon and Patamon are sitting, looking utterly exhausted.]

Izzy: And I'm getting pretty hungry, too.

Tai: You know why? Because we haven't eaten anything all day. Okay, break time, everybody!

Sora: Ahh. Does anybody else have any food? I think the only thing I have is... huh? Is that gadget that fell out of the sky at camp!

Timon: Wait, you're from summer camp?

[Sora and Tai reach for their gadgets and examine them.]

Tai: I forgot all about those weird gizmos.

Pumbaa: Where'd you get that?

Mimi: If anybody's got a pink one, I'll trade.

T.K.: What are they, anyway?

Matt: We wouldn't have them if they weren't important.

Izzy: If I could take mine apart...

[Izzy's mutterings are interrupted by a rather loud growl of his stomach.]

Izzy: Ummm... That is after I get something to eat. I'm really famished.

Pumbaa: I'm so hungry.

Sora: Well, the only thing I've got is my emergency supplies. It's got a first aid kit, some bandages, and some medicine, but that's about all I've got.

Izzy: I have my trusty laptop computer, and a digital camera. Oh, and I've got a small cell phone, too. Of course, not one of them's worked since we got here.

Tai: I can't believe you dragged all that computer stuff to summer camp.

Izzy: And what do you have?

Tai: Uhh, let's see. There's my mini-telescope.

Matt: Sorry, but I don't have anything to eat, either.

T.K.: Hey, look at what I got. Check it out!

[T.K. opens his backpack to reveal a stash of junk food.]

Mimi: Wow, look at all those goodies! Why don't you be a good little boy and share those treats with dear, sweet Mimi?

T.K.: Ahh, you don't have to be so nice, Mimi. I'm happy to share. You're the best. Isn't she cute?

Matt: Forget it!

Timon: Darn it! I should've known we left our suitcase at home when we got here.

Pumbaa: On the bright side, we still have something in our pockets.

Timon: Pumbaa, we don't have pockets.

Pumbaa: Oh, right.

Tai: I'm so hungry I could eat a horse.

Timon: Uh, were freshed out of horses.

Izzy: I'd settle for a small cow.

Sora: Mimi, what have you got in that big bag? Some hair brushes and make up?

Mimi: Uhh, well, let's take a look. Here's a compass, cooking fuel, flashlight, one of those knives with all the things, and some other stuff.

Matt: Why didn't you tell us you had a compass back when we needed one?

Mimi: I thought it might be kind of fun to see how far we could get without one. Besides, it's broken.

Tai: Well, so much for finding our way out of here.

Matt: Although, we could use the cooking fuel to make a signal fire.

Sora: That's true, or I guess we could barbecue some telephones.

Tai: Oh boy. Check out the genius. See? He's trying to call the telephone repair man because the telephones don't work. Problem is- Look! Joe's got the emergency food!

[The other kids turn to look at Joe, who is still trying the phones with a dogged determination, while Gomamon sits patiently. And on his shoulder they see a bag with a red cross stitched onto it.]

Izzy: No way!

Tai: Joe! Hey Joe! Look, you've got all the food!

Joe: Hey! Don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone when they're on the telephone?

Izzy: But that bag-

Joe: This? I just brought it to give to Mimi. Today was her day to carry the bag!

Palmon: Think he likes ya!

Mimi: No way!

[Joe carries the hefty bag over to where Mimi is sitting.]

Joe: Mimi, you have got to stop thinking of yourself and do something to help somebody else for once! Take a little responsibility!

Mimi: But - that bag's too heavy for me!

Joe: Listen, you never hear me complaining.

Tai: Guys, guys! Listen, the most important thing now is that we've got some food to eat. So let's sit down and have some lunch.

Sora: Uhh huh!

Joe: Okay, let's figure this out. There's seven people in the group times three days, times three meals, that comes to...

Izzy: Sixty-three meals.

Joe: Uh, right. So, split evenly between us, we have uhh...

Izzy: Enough food for three days.

Joe: Right! Oh, exactly, I guess you knew that.

Sora: But you guys, when you add in the digimon, we really only have enough for about half an hour.

Joe: Oh, that's right...

Gabumon: Not a problem at all. We digimon hunt and forage for ourselves.

Tentomon: No need to include us in your calculations.

Sora: You sure, Biyomon?

Biyomon: Oh, absolutely! We can do alright for ourselves.

Joe: Okay. Now that that's taken care of, let's go ahead and divide this between the seven people here.

Tai: This is great. I could eat a dozen of these!

[Tai and Agumon are off to the side of the group, stuffing their faces.]

Joe: Just what do you think you're doing?

Tai: I'm glad we never hear you complaining.

Joe: Hmmm! You people make me crazy!

Timon: Hey speaking of crazy, let's eat!

[Timon and Pumbaa walk over to the log. He snaps his finger and Pumbaa lifted up when there's bugs under the log.]

Matt: What are those?

Timon: Grubs.

Pumbaa: We're the insectivores.

Timon: Also known as bug eaters.

Sora: Eww! Gross!

Tentomon: Wait a minute, you're not gonna eat me, aren't you?!

Timon: Why in the world would we want to eat you? You're cool bug!

Tentomon: (sigh) Oh, what a relieve.

Pumbaa: [Sniff at their grubs and sigh] Love bugs.

Timon: Not like.

Both: Love.

[They began to eat their bugs making the kids and their digimon feeling dizzy]

Izzy: I think I'm gonna be sick.

Tai: Tell me about it.

[Out in the water, Gomamon sits up at the distinctive sound of the roar of a large beast. Biyomon looks out toward the water and hums, eyes narrowed.]

Sora: Now what's the matter?

Biyomon: Trouble.

Sora: Oh!

Timon: Now what?

[From beneath the sand, a column of water shoots up high into the air. The kids shout and run away as the column moves, knocking the telephone booths far into the air with its force.]

Tai: What's that?

[The telephone booths, now mangled and broken, drop onto the beach, where a tornado of sand rises to reveal a huge horned shell rising from the beach.]

Tentomon: Shellmon!

Izzy: What's a Shellmon?

Tentomon: Something that gets mad for no reason!

Joe: Attacked by two digital monsters in the same day! And doesn't Shellmon know I'm allergic to shellfish?

[From the shell emerge two great legs and a head with an angry expression.]

Joe: Everybody, up here!

[Joe climbs up the cliff face by the beach, but Shellmon blows a jet of water from the top of his head, knocking Joe back to the ground.]

Gomamon: Joe!

[Shellmon shoots a blast of water at Gomamon as well. Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon and Tentomon face the attacking digimon.]

Agumon: Digimon, attack!

Tai: Agumon, you show him!

Agumon: Pepper Breath!

Gabumon: Blue Blaster!

Biyomon: Spiral Twister!

Tentomon: Super Shocker!

[Agumon's fireball hits Shellmon in the face, and he rears back, but the other digimon's attacks fizzle out and don't even reach the larger digimon.]

Izzy: What's happening to them?

Matt: They look like they've lost their powers.

Pumbaa: Not again!

[Shellmon aims a blast of water that blows the smaller digimon back.]

Tai: Agumon!

Patamon: Boom Bubble!

Palmon: Poison Ivy!

[Despite their efforts, both of their attacks fail as well. Shellmon slaps Patamon from the air, and knocks Palmon away with a swipe of his head. Agumon steps up and blows another fireball that again hits Shellmon square in the face.]

Tai: Go get him, Agumon!

Izzy: Why is it only Agumon?

Tentomon: We're just too hungry.

Matt: Gabumon!

Gabumon: I don't have any strength...

Sora: That's it! Agumon is the only one who had anything to eat.

Izzy: Now I see.

Matt: Then the other digimon don't have enough strength left to fight.

Timon: Yeah, go get him Agumon!

Pumbaa: Hooray!

Tai: Agumon! Looks like it's just you and me now!

Agumon: Then give me a diversion!

Tai: Hey Shellmon! Ugly! Over here!

Sora: No, don't!

[As Shellmon watches Tai, Agumon hits him again from the side. Tai picks up a long pole, broken off of one of the telephone booths.]

Tai: This'll work!

[Tai jabs the stick into Shellmon's shell, but is lifted into the air in one of the long vines growing from Shellmon's head.]

Agumon: Hold on, Tai!

[Shellmon steps on Agumon, holding him immobile beneath his foot, and aims a blast of water at the animals, other kids and their digimon.]

Tai: Watch out! He's gonna get everyone, and there's nothing I can do!

[Tai yells in pain as Shellmon crushes him in his vine.]

Timon: Oh my gosh! He's hurt!

Pumbaa: I can't look!

Agumon: Tai, no! Digivolve!

[A bright light glows from beneath Shellmon's foot, and Tai and the others watch, surprised.]

Tai: What's going on?

Agumon: Agumon digivolve to... Greymon!

[Shellmon flings Tai out of the way as the tiny digimon suddenly grows into a giant tiger-striped tyrannosaur.]

Tai: Whoa! He did it again! Now he's Greymon!

[Shellmon charges his new opponent, and Greymon grapples with him.]

Tai: Now you're getting him. Go, Greymon!

[Shellmon fires a stream of water at Greymon, who counters it with a stream of fire. Shellmon relents first, and Greymon takes advantage of the pause by using the horn on his snout as a scoop, throwing the other digimon out over the sea.]

Greymon: Digi-Nova Blast!

[The huge ball of fire propels Shellmon so far out to sea that when he lands, the splash looks tiny from the shore. Greymon shrinks down back to Agumon.

Tai: What! Agumon! Oh, are you alright? You poor little guy. Agumon!

Agumon: Tai? Tai! Do you have anything to eat?

[Tai laughs, relieved. Later, Joe is kneeling on the beach next to a demolished payphone, talking into the receiver.]

Joe: Hello? Come on, I know you're there! Operator? Operator!

Tai: There's really no reason to stay here now.

Matt: Who wants to break the bad news to Joe?

[The digimon, along with Sora, Mimi and T.K. are circled around a spread of food which is being gulped down quickly. Sora smiles.]

Sora: You want some more, just say so.

Izzy: Shellmon wasn't destroyed. He was just temporarily removed. We should pack up and leave before he decides he wants to come back for round two.

Matt: Good idea.

Joe: In that case, we should go right back to the forest. Because if anybody's looking for us, that's the place they'll go!

Sora: Joe, I said this before. We fell off a cliff and floated down a river to get here. And getting back there's a really big job.

Mimi: And we could run into Kuwagamon!

Izzy: Now listen. Logically speaking, if there are telephones here, then there must be people to use them. So, I think it makes good sense to try and find those people.

Joe: That makes sense?

Sora: It certainly does.

Joe: Hmmm.

Timon: Now then, where do we start?

Tai: Then let's all get going!

Agumon: Anywhere you want to go, I'll go, Tai. You just pick the direction.

Tai: Then let's get outta this place!

Matt: And let the monsters beware!

Joe: Mmm hmmm. Well, my plan is to avoid all monsters. Yep, that's my plan.

Pumbaa: Let the new journey begins!

Tai: Okay, here we go!

The digimon: Digimon!

[The group laughs, and they all head off, ready for whatever adventure the digital world will throw at them next.]

* * *

**To be continued...**

**The Lion King (c) Disney**

**Digimon (c) Toei Animation**


	3. The Night of Garurumon

**Here's the next chapter for evening. Hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Timon and Pumbaa meet Digimon

Chapter 3: The Night of Garurumon

Tai: So there we were, falling like crazy! That's when Gomamon tells all the fish in the river to swim close together, and make a boat for us. Later, we find a beach with a whole bunch of these phone booths. We tried calling home, but none of them seemed to work. Next, we got totally thrashed on by Shellmon! He sprayed seawater like a firehose! My bud, Agumon, got stepped on. That made him mad! He digivolved into Greymon and gave Shellmon a ride he won't forget, then he turned back into Agumon. Dudes, this place is wild!

[The group is standing on a cliff, overlooking the sea. Tai is standing at the edge, thinking.]

Tai: We've almost searched the whole island, and we still haven't found any people. Just some monsters with attitude. But they couldn't beat our digimon friends who could turn into these awesome fighters! Like when Agumon digivolved into Greymon and kicked Shellmon to the curb. He was so cool!

Tai: Yo, Agumon!

Agumon: What's up, Tai?

Tai: I like it when you're Greymon. No offense, but why don't you just stay that way?

Agumon: I can't.

Tai: Hm.

Agumon: But even superheros need a rest.

Tai: Huh. Eee-yaa!

[Tai loses his footing and teeters on the edge. Agumon reaches out and snags his shirt with a claw, pulling him back. The others laugh, then they all turn with a gasp as something roars behind them. They turn to see a large grey monster crash through a wall of rock.]

Izzy: Who's that digimon?

Timon: Oh great. Another dinosaur that has one horn.

Tentomon: (DA) It's a Monochromon. But don't worry about him - he's a laid back digimon. Although, it is wise to be a bit cautious with a Monochromon. They do tend to get a bit miffed when they're hungry.

Tai: Then he must be starving, cause he looks really mad!

Mimi: And I think he wants to eat us!

Pumbaa: But herbivores don't eat meat.

[Another loud roar comes from behind them, and the group turns to see another Monochromon coming toward them.]

Matt: There're two of them! We're caught between a rock and two sets of teeth!

[Timon, Pumbaa, the kids, and their digimon run behind a nearby boulder, and the two Monochromon clash, locking horns and smashing rocks.]

Tai: Something must have set those Monochromon off.

Tentomon: They're fighting over territory.

Palmon: They can just have it then!

[Palmon turns and runs, followed by Mimi and the others.]

Mimi: Hey! Don't leave without me!

Tai: They definitely don't need us hangning around!

[The Monochromon continue fighting brutally with each other as the group runs for safety. T.K. trips and cries out as he falls to the ground, but is helped up by Matt.]

Matt: T.K., come on!

Tai: Better hurry up you guys!

T.K.: Kay, we're coming!

[Locked in battle, the Monochromon tumble off the edge of the cliff and splash into the sea. They looked down to see what happen.]

Timon: Did he won?

Pumbaa: Guess so.

Timon: What do you mean "guess so"?

Pumbaa: Nothing.

[Later on, Timon, Pumbaa, the kids and their digimon are walking through a forest with road signs posted at odd angles throughout the underbrush.]

Mimi: I don't walk this much unless I'm at a mall. And as you can see, we're nowhere near one!

Tai: Mimi, stop whining.

Mimi: No, my feet hurt!

Agumon: Maybe if you'd take off your boots and socks, you'd feel better, Mimi. It's much more practical, I think.

Mimi: I'm not walking and dirtying my bare feet!

Palmon: I love the feel of dirt under my feet! Especially between my toes.

Mimi: Gross!

Timon: Wanna ride on my buddy's back?

Pumbaa: Hey! I can't carry bigger on my back.

Timon: what, I'm just saying.

Izzy: It appears that we may be losing our light source.

Sora: What a weird sunset.

Izzy: This whole island is weird. And who knows what will come out at night.

Tentomon: Wait, I detect water! Stay here while I check it out.

[Tentomon flies up into a tree to get a better view.]

Tentomon: Yes, as usual, I'm right. It's a lake with fresh, clean water, and a variety of tasty fish. It's a perfect campsite!

Mimi: Maybe I can finally soak my poor, achy feet.

Gomamon: Yay, we get to swim!

[Gomamon runs toward the shore, but crashes to the ground as Joe grabs his tail with both hands.]

Joe: Gomamon! You'd better wait and make sure it's safe first!

Matt: That's why I think we should keep walking, and stop all the complaining.

Tai: Everybody's hungry. We have to find some food!

Joe: That is a good plan. I like that plan a lot.

[The group gathers into a circle by the shore.]

Biyomon: It should be safe to rest here tonight.

Sora: Yeah, I love camping outside.

Pumbaa: So do we.

Mimi: If I won't walk in dirt, what makes you think I'll sleep in it?

Tai: Mimi, do you see a hotel here?

[Mimi gasps and the others turn to see a trolley car sitting on the beach, headlights flaring.]

Tai: What's that?

T.K.: It looks like a trolley car.

Izzy: That's odd. The lights just came on.

Timon: But there's no railroad here.

Sora: Well, maybe there are some real people in there.

Tai: Let's check it out!

[The group runs toward the vehicle.]

Mimi: Maybe it can take us back home... In air-conditioned comfort!

Tai: Mimi, wait up!

[They reach the trolley and go inside, but there is nobody there.]

Tai: Bummer, it's empty!

Sora: Totally empty.

Izzy: No trolley car's this clean.

Mimi: Oh goodie, these cushions are comfy!

Tai: Something's wrong. Remember those weird phone booths we saw on the beach? Something just as freaky could happen here.

Joe: Yeah, like this suddenly moving all by itself.

Tai: Possibly, but then again, maybe that's how we're going to get home.

Sora: So we have nothing to lose by staying here.

[Timon came in wearing conductor hat]

Timon: Tickets please. Tickets.

Sora: What are you doing?

Timon: I'm just being sarcastic.

Pumbaa: And I stole your face.

[They looked at him awkwardly]

Pumbaa: What?

Tentomon: Ohhh, can we eat now?

Tai: That's right, I forgot.

[Later, Gomamon pops above the surface of the lake and swims toward Izzy and T.K., sitting on the shore. Izzy is holding a makeshift fishing pole.]

Izzy: Gomamon, stop playing in the water! I can't catch any fish if you keep on warning them away!

Tentomon: Yum yum. You can't get too many berries down the hatch.

[Sitting on top of Agumon's head, Patamon takes a deep breath and fires a Boom Bubble at a bunch of bananas, knocking them off the tree and onto Gabumon's head, where they are speared by his horn. Gabumon groans and holds his head. Biyomon laughs.]

Biyomon: Oh boy, you'd better watch that killer breath of yours, Patamon.

[Biyomon flies off to pull a fruit from a tree.]

[Meanwhile, Mimi is looking at mushrooms with Palmon.]

Palmon: Those are bad mushrooms, you shouldn't pick them! They'll make you sick!

Mimi: I'd be a big mess without you, Palmon, you're the best!

Palmon: Ahh, stop!

[Sora, Tai and Matt are standing around a small circle of rocks and kindling, but with no fire.]

Matt: We're all set to cook dinner. Now all we need is the grub!

Sora: Great, but how are we supposed to light the fire?

Agumon: Like this!

[Agumon blows a ball of flame which brings the campfire to life.]

Tai: Wow, Agumon, you're the man!

Agumon: Awww...

[Izzy and T.K. run by, carrying fish on branches.]

T.K.: Hey, look it!

Izzy: We caught a bunch of fish!

Tai: Awesome, Izzy, let's eat 'em!

Matt: Thanks, squirt.

[Matt takes a fish on a stick from his little brother and walks to the fire, where Tai is gingerly holding a fish by its tail above the flames.]

Tai: This is where I wish we had a microwave.

Matt: Me too, because you're about to lose your fingers. Why don't you use a stick?

Tai: How did you come up with that, Matt?

Matt: Because I'm the man!

[Timon and Pumbaa carrying some bugs they found from the log.]

Timon: Here we are. Dinner is serve.

Pumbaa: Let's dig in.

[Later, the group is enjoying their dinner of fish and fruit while Timon and Pumbaa are eating bugs.]

Tentomon: This is surprisingly good!

Izzy: Delicious!

T.K.: Matt, Mom only lets me eat fish sticks.

Matt: I won't tell.

T.K.: I never eat with my fingers.

Matt: T.K., it's alright!

Tai: Yeah, you're hanging with the big boys now.

T.K: Kay.

[As T.K. continues eating, Tai walks over to where Sora is collecting water by the shore.]

Tai: Hey Sora.

Sora: What?

Tai: Matt doesn't treat T.K. like a brother, only like he's a bother. Is it just me, or have you noticed that too?

Sora: Yeah.

Tai: I wonder.

Sora: Matt's still learning to be a big brother.

Tai: Maybe.

[Joe walks up to the two with a thoughtful hum.]

Sora: Hey Joe, what 'cha looking at?

Joe: I'm trying to figure out which direction we've been going, but the stars seem to be all mixed up. I haven't been able to find the north star anywhere.

Sora: I know. I don't recognize any of these constellations.

Tai: You're forgetting your astronomy. If you can't see the north star, then it must be on the other side of the world.

Sora: Do you think we could be in the southern hemisphere?

Joe: Yes, I guess it's possible. That is, if we're still on Earth.

Tai: What is that supposed to mean?

[They hear burping that comes from Pumbaa and looked at him.]

Timon: Whoa, nice one Pumbaa.

Pumbaa: Thanks.

Tai: Man, you guys stuff.

Pumbaa: Me too. I ate like a pig.

Timon: Pumbaa, you are a pig.

Pumbaa: Oh.

[Sitting nearby, Patamon yawns and curls up beside T.K.]

T.K.: Look, Patamon's tired.

[Palmon and Gomamon are sleeping a few steps away as well. Tai yawns.]

Tai: I'm getting really tired myself.

Izzy: Wait a second, I think we should take turns standing guard.

Joe: Alright. Who wants to go first?

Tai: How about if each of us stands guard for about an hour.

Matt: Not T.K.

T.K.: Aww, come on, me too, Matt.

Matt: No, you're too young and you need your rest!

Timon: Does anyone want to have a cup of coffee?

Tentomon: What's a coffee?

Mimi: I'm getting cold. I need a warm blanket to help me sleep.

Tai: Hey Gabumon! Watch it, Mimi may sneak up on you and steal your fur! So if you feel a little tug, it might be her about to cut your tail off!

Gabumon: Stop, Tai! That's not funny!

[Tai pulls on Gabumon's fur coat, and Gabumon runs away. Matt pushes Tai backward.]

Matt: Quit it!

Tai: Ooh! What are you bugging about?

Matt: Gabumon told you to stop! So knock it off!

Tai: Hey, you can't tell me what to do!

[Tai and Matt grab each other's shirts, looking as if they're about to fight.]

T.K.: You guys, stop fighting!

[The two boys huff and turn their backs to each other, arms crossed.]

Timon: He's right you two. No fighting allowed in front of us.

Joe: You'd both make great guards. Who goes first?

Tai: I will!

Matt: I'm next!

Joe: How about if Izzy takes over after that, and then I finish up the night? I propose that the rest of us trek back to the bus and get some shut-eye.

[Back at the bus, the kids are sitting up on the trolley's seats, while their digimon are settled on the floor.]

Mimi: I can't sleep with all of you here!

Sora: Quit complaining. So it's not perfect. Just be glad we have a place to sleep.

Izzy: That's right, Mimi.

Joe: Goodnight.

Gomamon: Sleep tight.

T.K.: Don't let the Monochromon bite.

Sora: Thanks for reminding me, T.K.

Mimi: My feet still hurt.

Izzy: Why is there a trolley here? Maybe it's the aliens. Maybe they knew we needed it.

Joe: I hope I don't get any monster cooties.

Pumbaa: Goodnight.

Timon: Sleep tight.

Pumbaa: Dream of bed bugs tonight.

[They drifted to sleep along with others.]

Matt: Gabumon?

Gabumon: Yeah?

Matt: Go over and lay down with my brother.

Gabumon: Why, Matt?

Matt: Because your fur's making me sweat. Now, go!

Gabumon: Because you want me to keep T.K. warm.

Matt: Hey, I didn't say that!

Gabumon: You just don't want to admit it.

Matt: Whatever.

[Gabumon curls up beside T.K., putting a furry arm across him. T.K. opens his eyes and sees Gabumon.]

T.K.: Thanks, Matt.

[Matt, startled, turns away, blushing. Meanwhile, Tai and Agumon are sitting by the fire outside, keeping watch. Tai yawns.]

Agumon: Tai, you don't want to fall asleep on your first night watch!

Tai: My eyes won't stay open. I'm going to the lake and splash some water on my face.

[As Tai is splashing his face, he hears something else on the shore. He turns and sees Matt looking out over the water.]

Tai: Huh? Who's there? Oh, Matt. Don't you think I can handle this?

Matt: I... couldn't sleep.

Tail: Oh? And why not?

Matt: Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to get so mad. It's just being here, and having to watch T.K...

Tai: Do you guys even live in the same house?

Matt: Not anymore. We're half brothers and we don't get to see each other much.

Tai: Well, that explains a lot.

[Matt sighs in frustration and takes off running down the shore. Tai walks back to Agumon.]

Tai: Matt's a little strange.

[Tai and Agumon hear a strange sound and turn to see Matt sitting on the ground a little way off playing the blues on a harmonica. Gabumon comes up to Matt.]

Gabumon: What a wonderful sound!

Tai: Maybe to a Saint Bernard with a horn on its forehead.

[The tune carries across the beach to Tai and Agumon, and to the trolley car where T.K. hears it and smiles in his sleep. As Tai is poking the fire with a stick, a burning piece of wood pops and flies up to land a few feet away.]

Tai: Watch out for the fire sparks!

[A flaming piece of stick lands on a flat red area of the beach, which then moves and causes the ground to shake, knocking Tai and Agumon onto the ground.]

Tai: Hey!

[A wave begins to form in the sea, and from the wave emerges the huge yellow head of a green sea monster. The sea monster towers over the beach, growling at Tai, Agumon, Matt and Gabumon. The group inside the trolley car hears it and cowers in fear. Timon and Pumbaa had woke up with drowsy.]

Timon: What's with all the rackets?

Sora: What's that horrible sound?

Mimi: It's an earthquake!

Joe: The trolley's starting to move! And I don't think it's taking us home!

Izzy: It's taking us toward that sea dragon!

Tentomon: Oh no! Seadramon!

[Timon and Pumbaa scream like little girls. The group scrambles out of the trolley car.]

Mimi: We're gonna get eaten for sure!

Pumbaa: I'm too young to get eaten by sea dragon!

[Seadramon races through the water, taking the land with it. Matt and Gabumon watch as Tai, Agumon, the others and the trolley are pulled along behind Seadramon.]

Matt: The land's moving!

Agumon: Hold tight, we're going for a ride!

Tai: It's like we're on a monster longboard!

Izzy: He's pulling us along by his tail. I don't even think he realizes we're here.

Tentomon: Perhaps not. He's a bit dense. As long as he doesn't see us, we should be safe.

Tai & Agumon: Don't be too sure.

Tentomon: You guys jinxed us! Now he knows we're here!

Tai & Agumon: What? I didn't do anything!

[Seadramon pulls his tail on the red patch of ground that the burning stick landed on away from the land.]

Izzy: I guess he does know we're here!

Tai: Ah! That big red thing was his tail!

Tentomon: It wasn't my fault!

[Seadramon whips his tail at the moving island, knocking Tai, Agumon, Izzy and Tentomon off their feet again.]

Tai: He's coming back and he's not happy! The giant sea digimon swims benath the island and knocks it with his head, making it shoot toward the shore.

Joe: We're gonna crash into the shore!

Mimi: This is really gonna mess up my hair!

Timon: I should've brought a harpoon.

Matt: T.K.!

[Matt dives into the water, swimming for the runaway island. Gabumon follows.]

Gabumon: Matt, I'm just letting you know, my fur's gonna get wet, and I'm going to stink!

[Suddenly, the land stops in the middle of the water.]

Tai: Great, he left us right in the middle of the lake.

Izzy: I don't suppose we could trick him into taking us back...

Tai: Get ready, he's attacking!

Agumon: Come on you guys, let's send him back to the fishies!

Gabumon: No problem!

Biyomon: Spiral twister!

[Patamon lets out a Boom Bubble, but neither attck has much effect.]

Palmon: Poison Ivy!

[Palmon's ivy vines don't reach all the way to the sea monster's towering head. Tentomon flies up to get a better spot for attack.]

Tentomon: Super shocker!

Agumon: Pepper breath!

[Seadramon roars in anger, but doesn't seem affected by any of the digimon's attacks.]

Tai: Agumon, digivolve!

Agumon: I've been trying, but I can't seem to do it this time, Tai.

Tai: You have to!

Agumon: Maybe my body hasn't recovered from the last fight.

Tai: But if you can't help us, how are we gonna stop Seadramon?

Matt: T.K.! Over here!

T.K.: Matt!

[Gomamon follows T.K. to the edge of the shore, where they see Matt swimming toward them, followed by Gabumon.]

T.K.: Matt, be careful! Or the monster will get y- ahh!

[A sudden shake of the island sends T.K. into the water, and Gomamon dives in after him.]

Matt: T.K.!

Timon: Oh my goodness!

[T.K. pops out of the water in front of his brother, perched safely on Gomamon's head.]

Joe: Gomamon, go!

Tai: Hurry up, Matt!

Tentomon: Get out fast, it's Seadramon! He's back!

Matt: Gomamon, you can do it!

Gomamon: Right!

[Gomamon swims swiftly back to the shore, while Matt swims in the other direction, away from the island, waving his arms to Seadramon.]

Matt: Hey! Over here, you overgrown water lizard!

[Seadramon turns to Matt with a growl.]

Gabumon: Blue blaster!

[Seadramon is hit, but as before, seems to barely feel the attack. With a flick of his tail, he flips Gabumon out of the water and sends him flying through the air.]

Gabumon: I hate this!

[Matt is suddenly pulled under the water by Seadramon. Gabumon pulls himself weakly onto the island where the others are watching.]

T.K: It's all my fault. Matt was only trying to save me, I'll never forgive myself!

Timon: Look kid, it's not your fault.

Tai: Oh no!

[The others watch as Matt is lifted into the air, Seadramon's tail wrapped around his body in a crushing grip.]

Tentomon: This is not good! Seadramon may be a bubble brain, but once he finds his prey, he won't let go!

Pumbaa: Not again!

T.K.: Matt, hang on! Patamon, please help him! Hit him with a Bubble Boom!

Patamon: Seadramon's way too big, I just don't have enough power now. Gabumon, you're stronger, how about you?

Gabumon: You're right. Matt is in trouble, and I must help!

Matt: Gabumon!

T.K.: Don't give up! I'll find a way to save you if it's the last thing I do!

Gabumon: Matt! Hold on! I don't understand any of this, but I have to save Matt. What's a little stinky fur compared to a friend like him? Matt!

Matt: Gabumon!

Gabumon: Gabumon digivolve to... Garurumon!

[Garurumon, the huge white wolf, leaps with a snarl at Seadramon, and with one slash, frees Matt from Seadramon's grip. Matt falls into the water and swims for the island, as Garurumon fights Seadramon with tooth and claw. He latches onto Seadramon with his powerful jaws, but Seadramon flicks him off with a whip of his tail, and then pushes him beneath the water.]

T.K.: Are you alright, Matt?

Matt: Yeah, but where's Gabumon?

[Garurumon rises from the water, followed by Seadramon. Garurumon whips his tail at the sea monster and hits him in the face, causing the larger digimon to rear back in pain.]

Tentomon: (DA) Garurmon's fur is legendary. It's strong as steel. He's like a growling torpedo.

Izzy: That's astonishing. Then he must be invincible.

Tentomon: Well, that's what I've heard, anyway. We'll soon find out.

Tai: I hope you're not exaggerating, Tentomon. With another one of your wild fish tales again.

Agumon: He could be.

Tentomon: But I heard about it!

[Seadramon fires a blast of freezing air at Garurumon. The water in the lake freezes, and Garurumon is covered in ice.]

Tentomon: Seadramon's using his lethal Ice Blast!

Garurumon: Howling Blaster!

[Garurumon's blue attack hits Seadramon in the head, and he falls backward into the lake, defeated. Timon, Pumbaa, the kids, and their digimon on the shore cheer, and Garurumon changes back in to Gabumon. Gabumon climbs back on to the island.]

Matt: Gabumon!

Gabumon: Flying's sure a good way to keep my fur dry.

Matt: You digivolved into Garurumon just in time!

T.K.: Aw, Gabumon, thanks for saving my brother!

Gabumon: Any time, little friend.

T.K.: Matt, you were so awesome against that monster!

Matt: You think so?

Gabumon: You know, you were the man!

Matt: And you're the wolf-man!

[Timon, Pumbaa, the kids and digimon laugh happily.]

Joe: Okay, very funny, but how are we supposed to get back?

Gomamon: Just watch!

[Gomamon dives into the water, and when he surfaces, a school of fish are surrounding him.]

Gomamon: Fish power!

[The obliging fish push the island back to the main shoreline.]

Mimi: Gabumon? May I use you for a pillow? I promise I won't take your fur.

Izzy: Actually, there seems to be a pattern here. This time, only Gabumon could digivolve.

Sora: Yeah, Izzy's right. Agumon was the only one who could do it before.

[Tai hums thoughtfully, remembering the incident in which Agumon digivolved into Greymon. Shellmon had Tai wrapped in a painful grip.] (FB)

Agumon: Hang on!

Tai: Can't breathe!

Agumon: Greymon!

Tai: Get me outta here!

[Tai's digivice glowed, and Agumon digivolved into Greymon and defeated Shellmon.] (EFB)

Tai: You're right. It's all beginning to make sense. Agumon digvolved when I was in danger.

Izzy: That has to be the answer. Our digimon digivolves when we're in trouble.

Sora: Wow, that must be it!

Timon: That only makes two in a row. I bet what the others look like.

Pumbaa: Beats me.

[Mimi, snoring lightly, falls back against Sora.]

Sora: Hey! Watch it!

Mimi: Is it time to go to the mall?

Sora: We've been here one day, and I think she's put some muscle on her.

Agumon: Yeah, maybe if she puts in some effort, she'll become a hard-bodied machine like I am.

Biyomon: I hope she grows pink wings just like my wings.

Mimi: You must be kidding...

[Tai watches as Mimi, Joe, Izzy, and Sora fall asleep, along with their digimon while Timon and Pumbaa are snoring saying grub. He yawns, then turns as he hears Matt's harmonica again. He walks over, seeing T.K., Patamon and Gabumon leaning against Matt, all nodding off.]

T.K.: Ahh, big bro, you're the best.

[Tai smiles as T.K. falls asleep, leaning on his brother, the sound of Matt's harmonica filling the air as another day is put to rest.]

* * *

**To be continued...**

**The Lion King (c) Disney**

**Digimon (c) Toei Animation**


	4. Birdramon's Firepower

**Sorry for taking so long. It gives me more time to think of it before I start with. Please enjoy.**

**P.S. I'll be back from Flagstaff by monday.**

* * *

Timon and Pumbaa meet Digimon

Chapter 4: Birdramon's Firepower

Matt: I guess it's my turn to fill you guys in. First we have a close call with these twin metal d inosaur-looking creatures, then when we were about to crash for the night, wouldn't you know it? We're camped out right on top of a big, wicked serpent thing that goes by the name of Seadramon. That's when things got intense. I got snatched up and Gabumon digivolved into a huge blue wolf called Garurumon. Lucky for me, Seadramon was no match. Whenever we're in danger, our digimons get bigger and help us. Now that's cool.

[The group is again walking through the forest with road signs posted between the trees, when something large passes over their heads, making a loud noise.]

Sora: Wha- hey!

Tai: Whoa, did you hear that?

Matt: It seems to be some sort of aircraft.

Timon: I don't see any airplanes around here.

Sora: It looked like a big flying gear.

Izzy: Admit it, my alien theory is becoming more plausible.

Joe: Yeah, they hit us with an anti-gravity ray to make us all crooked!

Tai: Or maybe that sign's just crooked.

Pumbaa: But I don't see aliens neither, do they?

Timon: It's just a joke guys, big deal.

Pumbaa: It is a big deal. We have to catch up, or we left behind.

[T.K. slips while climbing up the small hill where the bigger kids are, but is helped up by Tai.]

Sora: T.K.!

T.K.: Whoa! That was scary!

Tai: Watch it! That could've been a snake, or worse!

T.K.: Oh boy, I'm sorry. Hey Biyomon, are there really snakes here?

Biyomon: No, just giant flying killer bugs and other unpleasant digimon.

Patamon: Don't you worry, T.K., I'll take care of them!

[T.K. laughs and hugs Patamon.]

Sora: Okay, now that that's settled, let's get going.

Matt: Nothing's settled, and where would we go? We don't even know where we are!

Tai: This is silly, I say we keep moving and see if we can find any signs of intelligent life here.

Biyomon: Hey wait a minute, is he saying that digimon are not intelligent? Is that what he's saying?

Sora: Not at all. But I think Tai is right. We need to keep moving in hopes of finding out where we are. We need to stay calm and stick together. Let's remember, we're in this together.

Biyomon: Together sounds good!

Sora: We can do it! This'll take teamwork. And I'm sure we'll figure out exactly where we are and how to get back. There's no point in splitting up because then, once somebody did figure it out, we-

Biyomon: Hey, Sora? Open your eyes.

[Sora opens her eyes to see that the rest of the group has moved on without them. The two run to catch up.]

Sora: Well thanks a lot for waiting!

Matt: Moving right along folks, keep it moving. Our next stop on the tour will be the forest of irrelevant road signs. No pictures, please!

Sora: We're lost, and these guys are making jokes.

Joe: Hey wait up, my shoelace is broken!

Mimi: You need new shoes. Oooh, new shoes!

Pumbaa: Are we there yet?

Timon: No.

[The group emerges from the forest into a clearing, on which stand several tall telephone poles.]

Matt: Look! Telephone poles. I say we follow them and see where they lead!

Joe: They'll just lead to trouble.

[As they walk through the clearing, a big black gear flies through the blue sky.]

Pumbaa: What was that?

Izzy: Look, the alien saucer again!

Matt: And it's headed for a close encounter!

[The gear crashes into a grass-covered hilltop in the distance. Izzy wipes sweat from his forehead and sighs.]

T.K.: Boy, it's so hot I can feel the heat coming up through my socks.]

Matt: Well, T.K., maybe you should put your shoes back on.

Timon: It's a good thing I'm under Pumbaa's body.

Pumbaa: Does anyone have any sunscreen?

Mimi: Oh, this hot desert air is destroying my complexion. How much further is it?

Joe: Is that all you're worried about, Mimi? We'll be lucky if we even survive this hike!

Sora: Hey, does anybody besides me see that these telephone poles have no connecting wires?

Izzy: She's right. I wonder if these actually are telephone poles. Maybe they're some odd alien equivalent.

Mimi: Hey, remember those phone booths? And that streetcar?

Izzy: Yeah, what about 'em?

Mimi: Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if anybody else remembered.

Joe: That's it! Doomed. The heat has baked our brains and we're all gonna end up like roasted piglets!

Pumbaa: Hey! That's Mr. Pig to you, Joe

Izzy: Just remain calm, Joe. We've only been walking for two minutes.

Tentomon: Izzy! Come here, Izzy. I think we'd better find some shade for Joe. And quick.

Mimi: You won't believe what happened to my favorite watch!

Joe: Hmm? What?

[Mimi holds up a compass and laughs.]

Mimi: The sun melted the numbers right off!

Tai: Mimi, for somebody who hates hiking, you sure have a lot of compasses. Of course, none of them actually work.

[Mimi's compass teeters, then spins rapidly around and around. Izzy lifts a handful of dirt and examines it.]

Izzy: Oh, this dirt contains small traces of metal which could affect the compass needle.

Mimi: Oh well. I'm always late anyway.

Sora: This is one weird world, and I don't like it one little bit!

Pumbaa: Hey guys, I think it's too hot out here. Is there any water near by?

Izzy: I think we should start looking for water, guys. Otherwise, we could dehydrate in all this heat.

Tai: Yeah. But we're doing okay for now, aren't we?

Mimi: Heeeeelp! Somebody please find us!

[The black gear grinds through the rock it landed in, while a firey face growls.]

Izzy: I've taken this oil sample, measured the barometric pressure, and analysed the relative humidity.

Sora: And what did you find out?

Izzy: It's really, really hot.

Tai: Hang on, just a little longer. Don't give up now.

Timon: (gasp) Water! Water!

Mimi: We're gonna be okay, just keep moving along.

Palmon: My head is baking. If this goes on too much longer, I'm going to look like a wilted salad!

Mimi: Here, you wear my hat for a while. You need it more than I do.

[Mimi takes off her big pink hat and places it on Palmon's head.]

Palmon: Thank you, Mimi.

T.K.: Pee-yew! What's that yucky smell?

Pumbaa: Excuse me!

Timon: Not you, that horrid smell!

Matt: Here's a thought. Now you know why they call them sweat socks!

Mimi: This beach would be a lot more popular if it just had a couple more things. Like, an ocean, a gentle breeze, snack bar, hunky lifeguards...

[Mimi laughs. Biyomon stops walking, and the others turn to her.]

Biyomon: Hold it, I have to stop. I just don't think that I can go any faster.

Sora: You just have to think positive. Let's all pretend that it's raining.

Biyomon: Yeah, that's a great idea! I simply adore the rain!

Matt: Me too, but it's time for a reality check. This isn't getting any better. It might be a good idea to turn around and get out of this desert right now!

Joe: Mmm hmmm.

Tentomon: You mean before we all have a power outage? I'll vote for that.

Tai: Wait, hold on for just a second, everybody. If I'm seeing what I think I'm seeing...

[Tai pulls out his pocket telescope and looks into the distance.]

T.K.: What is it, Tai?

Tai: Mmm hmmm, it's not a mirage, it's real water!

Biyomon: Water?

Timon: Water?! Where?

Joe: This is fantastic! Now all we need are some lemons, sugar and some big fat ice cubes!

Izzy: That looks like a village! Maybe we'll find people.

Palmon: And shade!

Mimi: Maybe they'll have hats for sale. Hang on!

T.K.: Water and food! I'm hungry enough to eat broccoli!

Patamon: What's broccoli? Is that a joke?

Tai: Great! Let's get outta this desert!

Pumbaa: Oh boy, let's go!

[Timon, Pumbaa, the kids and digimon cheer and head for the village. The firey face proves to belong to a being made entirely of fire, who is standing, growling happily until the black gear frees itself from the rock it buried iteslf in, and flies toward him. It buries itself beneath his skin, and the creature groans in pain. The kids and their digimon have discovered a village, but it's not exactly what they thought they were going to find. The tiny huts are occupied by tiny, but friendly, Yokomon.]

Tai: From so far away, everything looks so big.

Mimi: But they're so cute and tiny!

Timon: They all look the same to me.

Biyomon: Okay, question. Who here knows where we can get a drink?

A Yokomon: And just what do giant digimon drink?

Sora: Me? I'm no digimon.

Biyomon: My friend Sora is what's called a human being. Yes, we know they look funny. In spite of this, they are all actually very nice.

Some Yokomon: What's a human being?

A Yokomon: If you are not digimon, what are you doing here in digi-world?

Joe: This is great. There is no way we are all going to fit into this place.

Tai: Relax, Joe. At least the natives here are friendly.

Mimi: Oh, my! I would just love to take one home and put it on my bed with all my other stuffed animals!

Matt: There she goes again. Do you think Mimi hears the same things we hear? I'm not sure anymore.

Izzy: Maybe she's an alien spy.

Patamon: T.K. is tired and hungry!

Joe: He's not the only one.

A Yokomon: Biyomon, just when did you digivolve?

Biyomon: When I met Sora. We share a special bond which is magical.

A Yokomon: You don't talk like us anymore. Is that how all Biyomon talk?

Biyomon: No, it's how the big ones talk. I suppose I just picked it up from Sora. She is a wonderful and kind human being and I've already learned a lot from her.

A Yokomon: We still don't understand how you digivolved. What is it about being around human beings that makes it happen?

Biyomon: Sora needed me. I had to protect her.

Sora: She had to protect me?

Biyomon: When she was in danger a power kept flowing through me. I didn't know what it was. I can't describe it, but all of a sudden I realized I'd digivolved.

Sora: Wait a sec, now I get it. That's why she's always following me around. Hmm. When Tai needed him, Agumon digivolved to Greymon to protect him, and Garurumon did the same for Matt. They digivolve for us. We're lucky kids.

Biyomon: Sora. We're invited to have dinner with the Yokos. They said they'd be willing to share their food with all of us.

Sora: Oh wow.

[All the groups cheer, and Joe raisies his fist in the air.]

Joe: Let's see hands if you want lemonade!

T.K.: I wonder what Yokomon eat.

Tai: I'll take a cheeseburger, fries and a shake.

Timon: I wonder where all the bugs we could eat.

Sora: Seriously?!

Timon: What?

Izzy: I wonder what they will be serving. Perhaps some bone with meat, lettuce topped with fish, and...

T.K: Water, water!

Izzy: Water?

T.K.: Look everybody, a fresh water fountain! Hurray!

Timon: Oh boy, I'm thirsty.

[He took out a cup to fill in and began to drink it.]

A Yokomon: Oh, the water here is piped in from a spring at Mihirashi Mountain. It's the best water in the world!

Tentomon: Forget the world. Mount Mihirashi water is the best in all the galaxy.

T.K.: Where's Mount Mihirashi?

The Yokomon: Up there!

[T.K. turns to look where the Yokomon indicate.]

T.K.: Hey, that's a live volcano!

A Yokomon: Yes, but the heat boils away all the germs.

Pumbaa: I took a bath since I'm not that stink.

Timon: Oh really? Do you really have to say that out loud?

[On the mountain, the fire creature roars and heats the mountain water. In the Yokomon village, a rumbling sound is heard.]

Pumbaa: That wasn't me, was it?

Izzy: If I'm not mistaken, that noise precedes an eruption!

[The group screams and jumps back as a column of fire erupts from the village well.]

T.K: That's cool, but I still didn't get a drink.

Timon: Here, you can have mine.

Tai: What is happening?

A Yokomon: The water evaporated!

A Yokomon: That's okay because the lake is always full of water.

Tai: I'll check it out.

Sora: Let's all go.

[The group runs up to the lake, only to find it empty.]

Timon: What the…

Pumbaa: What happen to the lake?!

Izzy: The water's all gone!

Mimi: Goodness, where did it go?

T.K: Somebody pulled the plug!

Tai: Alright, let's not panic.

[Back at the Yokomon village, Tai lowers a bucket into the well. It falls and crashes at the bottom.]

Matt: Dry as a bone.

Tai: I won't give up.

[Tai pulls the rope back up, but finds only a singed end where the bucket should be. Suddenly, another column of flame shoots up from the well, and Tai jumps back, hopping from foot to foot.]

Mimi: Look. Tai's doing a little dance for us! Is that supposed to stop the fire or bring down the rain?

Matt: Hey! Do you remember that flying gear we saw earlier?

Izzy: It crashed right into a hillside.

Sora: Great. Of all the hillsides out there, the gear crashes into Mihirashi Mountain.

Joe: That's the place where the water comes from!

A Yokomon: That's right. The water comes from a lake on the top of Mount Mihirashi. So a gear crashing into the mountain could affect our water supply.

Izzy: Mmmm hmmm.

A Yokomon: We don't dare go up there. The mountain is guarded by a firey digimon called Meramon. He's hideously dangerous!

Tai: I want a closer look at that mountain.

[Tai pulls out his pocket telescope.]

Tai: You say this character Meramon is a firey digimon? What does he look like? Nevermind, there he is! He's coming! He's coming our way!

A Yokomon: He burns up everything he touches! He never comes down off the mountain, though. This is very strange behaviour for him!

Pumbaa: Was that the Human Torch?

Timon: That wasn't the Human Torch! That guy doesn't even have his suit.

Meramon: Oooh, I'm burning... too hot!

Palmon: (DA) Meramon is a firey digimon. There's no reason he should be in pain from his own flames. That's his nature.

[Meramon sobs in pain.]

Tai: This is weird. He's crying!

Meramon: Burning!

Sora: Sounds like he's out of his mind with pain.

Tai: What do we do?

Meramon: Burning, burning, burning!

Sora: Look, he's coming straight toward the village!

Biyomon: Hey, everybody. We'd better decide what we're going to do. I've never seen him move so fast. He's already reached the foot of the mountain, and now he's starting to enter the forest!

Sora: Everybody, freeze! Stay very still. The group in the village remains motionless as Meramon rushes through the forest toward them.

Meramon: You're going to need more than sunscreen to stop me!

Sora: Don't move a muscle!

Meramon: Agh! Burn, burn, burn!

Tai: Ah! Unfreeze! And run!

[The group, along with the entire village of Yokomon, run from the laughing Meramon as fast as possible. They herd all of the Yokomon into the hull of a wrecked ship, lying dead in the desert.]

Tai: Come on, keep it moving!

Sora: All the way to the rear!

Matt: Okay, settle down, there's room for all of you! Will you please stop squirming!

[As Matt is working to get all of the Yokomon together on the bow of the ship, Joe comes up with more of them.]

Joe: Here's the next batch, Matt.

Tai: Easy now, you'll be okay.

Timon: It's okay fellas. You'll gonna be okay.

Sora: Who's not here?

[Sora thinks, and remembers her friend Biyomon.]

Biyomon: The Yokos... I'll take care of them!

Sora: This is bad! Run, come on!

[Sora looks up to the top of the cliff, where Biyomon is herding the Yokomon down the edge to the ship below.]

Biyomon: Everyone keep moving, now. Just follow the one in front of you.

Sora: Biyomon, save yourself! Come down while there's still time!

Biyomon: I can't leave here until all my friends are safe, Sora!

Sora: Alright. I suppose I'll just have to come up there after you, then!

Tai: Hurry! Sora, you'll never make it!

Joe: Hey, where is Sora going?

Matt: Sora! Come back!

[Sora runs at top speed toward the cliff, where Biyomon has helped the last of the Yokomon down the edge and to the safety of the floor of the canyon.]

Biyomon: Ah, good. They're all safe now.

Sora: Watch out!

[A huge, flaming figure appears on the cliff behind Biyomon.]

Sora: Biyomon, he's right behind you!

Biyomon: Go away, Meramon, leave us alone! We're not bothering you!

[In reply, with one swipe of his hand, Meramon sends Biymon tumbling down the edge of the cliff.]

Sora: Biyo! Biyo, I'm coming, Biyo!

[Sora leaps and catches Biyomon just before she hits the ground.]

Sora: Are you okay?

Biyomon: Sure. I hope I never do that again. It wasn't very fun.

[Sora laughs and picks Biyomon up in a hug.]

Biyomon: Thank you for coming to rescue me.

Sora: Don't mention it. That's what a friend is for.

Biyomon: You can say that again. My friend.

[Meramon roars, and forms a fireball in his hand.]

Biyomon: Uh oh. We're still in great danger, Sora.

Sora: What?

Biyomon: You stay here. It's my turn to rescue you now.

[With a determined face, Biyomon flies up to Meramon.]

Biyomon: You think you're really hot stuff, well you're in big trouble now. Spiral twister! Ha!

[Meramon is pushed back, but takes several more of Biyomon's attacks.]

Biyomon: Okay big red, take that! And that! And that!

Meramon: Is that the best you have to offer, weakling?

Tai: We gotta help her out. He's too big to handle!

Izzy: Yeah.

Tai: Yeah!

Meramon: Fire ball! Catch!

[The ball of fire hits Biyomon and she falls from the sky.]

Sora: Oh no! She's hit! Biyomon...

Tai: Come on, everyone! We can beat that monster.

Izzy: What we need is teamwork!

Meramon: I'm ready. Give me your best shot!

[Agumon fires a Pepper Breath attack, while Tentomon sends out a Super Shocker, Gabumon aims a Blue Blaster, and Patamon blows a Boom Bubble at Meramon. All the attacks hit, but the firey digimon only grows in size.]

Joe: We need a fire extinguisher!

Matt: That made him bigger!

Joe: Yeah.

Timon: Dang it.

Meramon: Why do I suffer so?

Tai: If we knew why he was crying, it might help to stop him.

Izzy: Uh, fire's not affecting him, I guess it's not heartburn.

Matt: Maybe this monster just has growing pains.

Izzy: Growing pains?

Joe: Matt, this is not a time to joke!

Pumbaa: I think he's super serious.

Meramon: Better get ready, here I come!

[Meramon jumps down from the cliff, to where Tai, Izzy and Sora are with Agumon, Tentomon, Gabumon and Patamon. Biyomon looks up weakly from where she had fallen.]

Biyomon: Sora? We're all in trouble now. Meramon can not be allowed to win. My friends need my help now.

Izzy: Ah!

Biyomon: Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon!

[Birdramon, the huge fire bird swoops under Meramon and catches him before he reaches the group below. She then throws him back onto the cliff above.]

Sora: We'll be safe now. Biyomon digivolved to rescue us.

Meramon: What's wrong Birdramon? Afraid of me? Let's fight! Here, have a ball!

[The fireball hits Birdramon in the back.]

Sora: Don't turn your back!

[Meramon laughs. Birdramon comes straight at him, but is hit head on with fireball after fireball.]

Sora: Birdramon, move away!

[Birdramon backs off, high into the sky above Meramon. Her wings glitter as she gathers her strength for an attack. Meramon's smile fades as several fireballs come at him at once. The force of the hits shrinks Meramon down to his normal size, and causes the black gear stuck in his back to fly out and be destroyed.]

Pumbaa: So that's what happens.

Izzy: It was a gear!

Patamon: What is it?

Izzy: It made him crazy!

Tai: Right!

Timon: Ha! I knew it!

Matt: I suppose if you had a big black gear stuck inside of you, you'd act a little crazy, too. The poor guy.

T.K.: Yay! Biyomon did it!

[Overhead, the huge figure of Birdramon shrinks to the smaller Biyomon as Sora watches.]

Sora: Wow! Every time I'm in danger, Biyomon comes to my rescue! That's what I call a friend.

Biyomon: Are you alright? Oh, Sora!

Sora: Oh, B! I was so worried about you! You're great. I can't begin to tell you how proud I am of you.

Biyomon: I wasn't the least bit afraid. All I could think about was saving you because... Well, you know.

[As Sora and Biyomon hug, Sora smiles. Sun is setting back at the Yokomon village, where Meramon is sitting with his neighbours.]

A Yokomon: Meramon, why did you attack our village?

Meramon: I couldn't stop myself.

A Yokomon: That must have been awful for you. If you couldn't control yourself, who was controlling you?

Meramon: The last thing I remember is being hit by that gear.

A Yokomon: Well, we're just happy to see that you're back to normal. I hope nothing like this ever happens again. You're needed to protect Mount Mihirashi.

[Later, as Meramon walks back to his mountain, the Yokomon and the Digi-Destined watch him leave.]

A Yokomon: Goodbye, Meramon, may you always stay well. Goodbye! And please try not to burn down our village anymore, okay?

Biyomon: Hey! I just remembered you never got that dinner we promised you. You must be starving!

T.K: My tummy's ready for some action!

[The group sits down down to bowls of some mysterious Yokomon dish.]

Tai: What is this stuff?

Mimi: Be polite and just eat it. A gracious guest never insults his host's cooking.

Tai: Hm. I can't tell if it's even been cooked.

Biyomon: Eat as much as you want. We have more than enough for seconds.

Joe: Yeah, well, there's probably a good reason for that.

Sora: You know, that's exactly what I was afraid you were going to say.

T.K.: It smells better than broccoli. Who knows, might taste better!

Timon: This is the spot. No worries, no responsibilities. Oh the little cream filled kind.

[He picked up a bug and eats it.]

Pumbaa: I just love hanging out with you guys.

Matt: Has anybody noticed? We talk a lot about food.

Sora: Nah, I'm not hungry.

Joe: I'm skipping this one too. I just don't like to eat on an empty stomach. Besides, I don't even know what that stuff is, but I'm sure I'm allergic to it!

[Sora laughs, then looks over at Biyomon.]

Sora: And so ends my biggest adventure yet with Biyomon. One thing's for certain. For being so little, she sure has a huge heart!

* * *

**To be continued...**

**The Lion King (c) Disney**

**Digimon (c) Toei Animation**


End file.
